Rin, Tell Me You Love Me
by Lennylovesrinny02
Summary: Len longs to hear certain three words to come out of his twin sister's mouth. ONESHOT RINXLEN. CAUTION: TWINCEST AHEAD. Rated T for Rin's language and suggestive themes.


**Okay, soooooo... I keep wanting to write oneshots... especially a twincest one with Rin and Len... So I got this idea from a doujinshi I read online. Twas in Spanish :/ Me no speak Espanol. So I went to my new favorite friend, Google Translate. I realized that the doujinshi was really freaking hot and kinda reminded me of Spice!... So, this piece of crap happened. Don't kill me if it sucks. The credit goes to the person who drew the doujinshi, I just put it into words and junk. First published twincest fic btw. I'll stop talking and disclaim.  
DISCLAIMER: I would not be typing "DISCLAIMER" in caps if I owned Vocaloid or the doujinshi.  
** Kagamine Rin groaned as she paced around her orange themed room, deep in thought. _This is sooooo not working_ she whined to herself.  
She flopped down on her bed and checked her phone. Ugh, her twin brother STILL hadn't texted her back yet... Probably still out banging that slut, Hatsune. Just the very thought of it made her shiver. She hugged her favorite orange plushie close to her chest and rolled over to her side. She checked her alarm clock on her nightstand. 11:30 PM. He promised he'd be back by now...  
Rin sighed and her eyes flickered to the pictures on her dresser. She smiled at the picture of her and Len on their first day of school in primary. Little Rin had a bright smile on her face and was clasping Len's hand tightly. Little Len had a faint tint of pink on his little cheeks. Her gaze drifted to a picture of them together from a couple months ago. It showed Rin and Len bumping shoulders and in their school uniforms, Rin smiling from ear to ear, Len scowling and glaring at the camera, now with an even deeper red color across his cheeks. She frowned, why was he scowling? Why does Len always treat me differently when other people are involved? It just doesn't make any sense...  
She glanced at the picture of her and her boyfriend, Kaito Shion. They were wrapped in his favorite blue scarf, both smiling happily. It was true, Kaito could make her happy at time sometimes, yet, she was in love with someone else. Her own twin brother, Len Kagamine.  
She knew it was wrong, sick, disgusting, all that. Hell, it was even illegal. She could get arrested for goodness sake! She's tried so hard to stop loving him, but she just can't help it. He was just so sweet to her, at least when no one else was around. Every weekend, she would be alone in their apartment watching anime or doing something else until almost midnight, while Len had... activities to do. She knew what he was doing, even though he always denied when she accused him.  
All Len saw was sex. Sex, sex, sex. That's all he saw when he saw a girl. He saw no personality, no future life with her, just sex. He'd flirt endlessly with girls, do it with them, then break their hearts mercilessly. It was sickening. Yet every girl fell for it. Almost all of Rin's friends had even fallen for it!  
Rin sighed and decided to get something to eat. She shuffled out of her room and into the kitchen, flipping on the TV while doing so. She opened the pantry and peered around a bit, looking for something to cook for dinner. "Gotta go grocery shopping..." she muttered to herself as she pulled out a box of most likely expired noodles.

She started boiling some water and sat down at the kitchen table, watching the TV from afar. She suddenly heard the sound of keys turning in the lock of the door to her humble abode. She held her breath when she heard her brother opening the door to their apartment. "What are you still doing up, Rin?" she heard him say.

Rin turned around to see her twin standing in the doorway with his blonde hair a mess, barely contained by his usual ponytail. He was a bit sweaty, for reasons she probably knew, but did not want to think about.  
"Jesus, why are you always late?" Rin snapped.  
Call her bitchy, but she was getting sick and tired of Len's late nights. "I was just... at Mikuo's."  
It wasn't a complete lie... he was at Hatsune's.  
"Mmhmm. May I ask what exactly you were doing at Mikuo's, dear brother?" Rin asked suspiciously, getting up and pouring the noodles into the pot.  
Len sucked in his breath at the "brother" part. "We were playing video games." Len lied.  
Rin stiffened. She stood up abruptly to look at her twin. "Len, I'm getting tired of your bullshit. I'd rather you told me the fucking disgusting truth than feed me all of this 'video game' shit. You know I hate it when people lie to me." She yelled.  
"Ri-"  
"I'm your fucking twin sister. You should be able to trust me more than anyone. I know what you do at night. I'm not the idiot you think I am." she finished.  
Her brother gaped at her. _ Damn. I knew Rin had lots of energy stored in her, but I had no idea she could go off on someone like that..._ he thought to himself.  
"And I-" Rin was cut off by a strong pair of arms wrapping around her.  
"I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't lie to you..." Len mumbled into her hair.  
Rin secretly blushed, but she scoffed, "Tch, way to be cliche Len..." she muttered.  
The blonde boy chuckled a bit and asked, "So, do you forgive me yet."  
Rin pulled away and smirked up at him. "Maaaaaybeeeee~"  
Len rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair.  
"So, did you have dinner? Can I make you something to eat?" she asked and returned to the stove.  
"What're you makin? I'll have whatever you have!" he said and sat down at the table.  
"Noodles." Rin said, stirring the noodles in the pot.  
"Again?" Len groaned.  
"Again..." Rin sighed.  
"I can ask for more hours at work you know." Len offered.  
"Not happening." Rin said sternly.  
"But-"  
"Shut up and eat your noodles." Rin snapped and put a bowl of noodles in front of him.  
"Thank you Rinny-chan~" Len smiled at his twin.  
Rin let out one of her beautiful smiles that always made Len blush wildly.  
"Now eat up so you can get to bed. Mei-chan said we have to go to the recording studio tomorrow. Early." Rin said and sat down across from her brother.  
Len groaned. "Whyyyyy~ That sounds soooo boring..." Len whined.

Rin giggled cutely at her brother's childishness. "Yeah, well deal with it. We both know you don't want to get on Meiko's bad side. Kaito-kun still hasn't recovered from Meiko kicking his ass last week."

Len's eyes narrowed at the mention of his sister's boyfriend. Stupid Bakaito, why does he have to be the center of Rinny's happiness?!  
"So, do anything productive today?" Len asked, eager to change the subject.  
"Not really. Just basically sat around and stared at Tumblr all day." Rin sighed and slurped her noodles.  
"You're gonna get fat from being lazy all the time Rinny." Len teased.  
"Hey! I'm no fatty!" Rin protested.  
"Mmmhmmm..." Len smirked.  
"Hey if I do end up getting fat, I can just get some of that plastic surgery, right? I mean, I was thinking I should get some breast implants anyway-" Rin was interrupted by Len's spoon clattering onto the table.  
He slammed his hands onto the table angrily. "No! Don't change anything about yourself! You are beautiful just as you are!" he said, his voice half between a regular tone and a yell.  
Rin blushed a bit and looked away. "T-Thanks..." she mumbled.  
{INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE HERE}  
"Well, I'm going to go change into my pajamas!" Rin declared and put her bowl into the dishwasher.  
"Kay..." Len mumbled and started cleaning up as well.  
Rin left toward her room to change. Len started up the dishwasher and sighed. It had been another unpleasing night with Miku. Even though she was one of his best toys, she still wasn't a certain blonde in the other room right now. How long could Len be able to restrain himself from flinging himself at his sister and doing... certain... things? Not very long, he was sure. His suspicions were confirmed when his sister walked back into the room in her pajamas.  
She was wearing a yellow tank top that showed off her soft, ivory skin, and SHORT orange boxer shorts that exposed her beautiful perfect legs. Her silky short blonde hair was pulled into two cute little pigtails. A bright red color spread across the male Kagamine's cheeks as his eyes scanned over his was the absolute _last straw_. A growl sounded in the back of his throat as he grabbed his twin sister by the waist and picked her up swiftly. "L-Len, what are you doing?" Rin asked.  
"Honestly Rin, you should know better than to wear that revealing clothing in front of me." he growled as he carried her in his arms bridal style to his bedroom.  
"L-Len, I'm serious, w-what the hell are you doing?" Rin asked, a dark red color tinting her cheeks.  
"Something I've been waiting to do for way too long." he answered simply.  
He kicked open his bedroom door and carried his confused sister inside. He threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He pinned down her wrists and hovered over her. Rin looked up at him with a confused face. "Len, what are you-"  
"I love you." he cut her off.  
"Wha-"  
"I love you." he repeated, his bangs covering his face.  
Rin's bright blue eyes widened. "Rin, I love you." he said, getting very close to her face.  
Her cheeks became red again. Len kept his grip on her wrists.  
"As a bro-" Rin started to ask.  
"Not as a brother Rin, in a romantic way. More than any healthy person should." Len said.  
"Rin... Do you love me?" he asked.  
She blushed and turned her head a bit in an effort to hide her embarrassed face. Len smirked down at her and said, "I see..."  
He stroked her cheek lovingly and examined her like she was some sort of doll. "Then... Until you tell me you love me..." he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her soft lips.  
"...I'll tell you many times." he tipped her chin up, "I love you."  
He closed the space between them and kissed her softly on the lips. Rin hesitantly kissed back and blushed furiously as he moved from her lips to her her neck. "I love you." he moved down her neck while leaving lingering kisses.  
"Len..."  
"I love you." he whispered before claiming her sweet lips again.  
His tongue flicked across her bottom lip and requested entrance. She gasped at the sudden action, and he took the opportunity to let himself in. He explored her mouth, wanting to taste every last bit of her. He pulled away to let both of them catch their breath. "Rin...** tell me you love me**." he demanded.

Rin looked up at her twin and into his eyes to see one thing: love. He truly loved her. There was no other answer. She said the only thing that came to mind:

**"I love you."**

And she meant it.

**A/N: WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. Sorry, once again, if that sucked. Baka Doc Manager won't let me use the tab key, so... yeah. Plot line is stupid, sorry. I think this killed my writer's block though. :D. Review and I'll give you cherry pie. (Did you know that Pi day was a couple days ago? I still have leftovers :3)**


End file.
